Generally, haptics refers to a technology applied to an input device such as a touch screen to generate vibration, movement feeling, force, etc. in response to a reaction based on a user input or a specific condition, to provide various tactile senses to a user.
In particular, a touch screen using the haptic technology advantageously provides various types of user experience (UX) to users.
Recently, a technique for providing an effect of a physical button operating only when a specific load is applied through a touch screen has been introduced. Such a technique may include a touch screen employing the haptic technology and a pressure sensor and may be implemented by sensing a magnitude of a load applied to the touch screen through the pressure sensor, for example.
Meanwhile, as an application range of the touch screen employing the haptic technology is diversified, development of a pressure-sensitive haptic device capable of stably operating a function in an external environment for example, even under specific conditions such as vibration, temperature, and the like, may be considered.